Ambrosia Drunk
by athenanoctea
Summary: Maggie never thought it’d be Apollo… maybe HotDog or Redwing, but Lee Adama?


**Title**: Ambrosia Drunk (1/1)  
**Author**: carpenyx

**Date:** 6/19/2007  
**Rating**: NC-17 (sexual content)  
**Characters/Pairings**: Lee/Racetrack  
**Genre**: PWP-ish, Smut  
**Summary**: Maggie never thought it'd be Apollo… maybe HotDog or Redwing, but Lee Adama?  
**Spoilers**: None; set during season 2, after "Home" Part 2.  
**Beta**: sabaceanbabe  
**Word Count**: 1,460  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own, just playing on the Galactica with my pilots. No copyright infridgement intended. 

**Ambrosia Drunk**

The pilots' lounge was surprisingly deserted when Racetrack walked in. There were only a couple of wayward pilots - to be precise, Starbuck and Apollo.

As usual, Maggie's timing was_ impeccable_; the brutality of the words being tossed between the two pilots made her grimace. Just as she spun around on her heels to head away from the shouting, Starbuck stormed out of the lounge, pushing roughly past her.

"Hey," Maggie hissed.

"Frak off," said the fuming viper pilot as she stomped down the corridor.

Maggie flipped Starbuck off, but the other woman was already out of sight. Which was not necessarily a bad thing, Maggie mused as she turned back towards the hatch and stepped into the lounge. Lee was sitting by himself with a half-empty bottle of ambrosia. "Got enough for two?"

Surprised, Lee's head snapped up at the sound of Maggie's voice. "I… I didn't hear you come in."

"Quiet as a mouse." She grinned. "I can go," she half-asked, half-stated as she glanced between Lee and the hatchway. It wasn't that she had a problem keeping the Captain company – she had nothing better to do – but it was an awkward moment.

He looked down at the bottle and the shooters, then back to Maggie. "Not necessay," said Lee as he gestured to the seat opposite him.

Maggie slid into the chair and rested her arms on the table, looking at Lee. "How long were you…?"

"Not long," she quickly interrupted. She wanted to put him at ease rather than letting him think she had witnessed the whole ordeal. "Long enough for Starbuck to snarl at me."

"Sorry." Lee topped off both glasses.

"Don't be." She shrugged. It wasn't as if no one experienced the joys of Starbuck and Apollo having a go at each other. It was becoming a regular past-time.

"She can be such a..." Lee trailed off, letting a barely audible sigh escape him.

"A frakkin' bitch?" Maggie suggested with a grin.

Lee chuckled at that. "Yeah."

Racetrack tipped her drink to Lee before knocking back the ambrosia. She shut her eyes, taking pleasure in the taste of the alcohol. It'd been a long day.

"Long night?" Lee leaned back after refilling their shots.

"Just got off."

Lee cocked a brow.

"Shift." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Just got off _shift_."

He grinned. "So, um, why not catch up on some rack time?"

"Can't sleep."

Lee nodded.

"I was itching for a game, but apparently you and Starbuck scared everyone off."

"Pretty much," he agreed as he took another drink.

Racetrack stretched her arms; the achiness of sitting in her raptor for hours was beginning to catch up with her. She looked at Apollo. "It's none of my business-"

"It's not." Lee frowned. "Sorry. She just rubs me the wrong way. Can't talk to her about anything without her throwing a frakkin' tantrum."

Maggie nodded.

Lee laughed a little. "I can't even remember what we were arguing about in the first place." He pushed the bottle across the table top towards Racetrack, forgoing the glasses. "Not that it's any of _my_ business, but-"

"It's not," she shot back at him and grinned. "Ever just care about some thing and know it'll never really matter?"

"Some thing or someone?"

"Someone," she admitted. "It's not like I don't have options, just…"

"I get it."

"Yeah, I guess you would."

"Frak you." Lee snatched the bottle from her.

Racetrack smirked. "_Godsdamn_. She really fraks with you, doesn't she?"

"All you women can be such asses," Lee observed.

"You men aren't any better," she pointed out and grabbed the bottle back.

Lee pushed the chair back, stood, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Maggie crooked her eyebrow.

"Thanks," he told her as he walked over to her.

"For?" She looked up at him, puzzled.

"Keeping me company," said Lee as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. At the last possible moment she turned her head towards him and their lips brushed against each other, surprising them both.

Her eyes widened as she pulled away. "I… I-"

"I'm sorry." He turned quickly for the door but stopped when he felt her hand on his wrist.

Lee shut his eyes for a second. It wasn't intentional, but it definitely made the tension build between them. He looked back at her ruefully and saw that she was standing now, centimeters away from him. He twisted around to face her. He wasn't certain who made the next move, whether he took a step toward her or she toward him, but their mouths met.

It had crossed Maggie's mind before what it'd be like to frak the CAG, but she rarely entertained the idea. It was preposterous. But here she was _really_ considering frakkin' the CAG. It'd been far too long since she had a _good_ frak. The kiss was hot, almost feverish, and it intensified as he pushed her against the wall.

Lee had never been the type to have one-night stands – was that what this was? - Or at least he never thought he would be. It might've been the ambrosia impairing his judgment, but he _needed_ this, to feel something other than rejection and anguish. Lee pressed up against Maggie, grinding his hips against hers, and sliding his tongue against hers.

Maggie felt her muscles tense against the pressure of his weight. She itched for a good release, to forget her unrequited love for another and just live in the moment. But she never thought it'd be Apollo… _maybe_ HotDog or Redwing, but Lee Adama? She pulled away slightly, breaking the contact. "One-time frak," she told him, just above a whisper.

Lee nodded as he went in for another kiss.

Maggie turned her head to the side, avoiding contact. "_Never_ again."

"Agreed," he hissed.

In haste, they pulled, tugged, ripped at each other's clothes until the flimsy barriers were gone. Lee pulled her into an energenic embrace and they sank down together to the floor.

"Frak," Maggie groaned as she felt Lee's weight force her onto her back. She bent her legs at the knee, planting the heel of one foot firmly on the deck, and her other leg to the side, giving the Captain complete access to the warmth between her thighs. It crossed her mind that at any moment someone _could_ walk in and catch them in the act – it was a very public place, afterall. The thought just made it that much more exhilarating.

Lee felt her heat as he slid on top of her. He pushed the silky brown hair away from her face, trailing kisses down the length of her neck. The slight scent of oil and tylium wafted from her skin after being cooped up in a raptor all day. It aroused him even more.

Maggie shivered and shut her eyes as she felt his hardness press against her abdomen. "Godsdamn." She clenched her hands, her fingernails digging into her palms from anticipation.

He continued to kiss her neck, moving down to her breasts, and raking his teeth over her erect nipple. She responded by curving her back, offering him better access to her breasts. He took it into his mouth, appreciating the slightly salty taste of her flesh.

Magaret growled as she spread her thighs apart a little more. She wasn't necessarily against foreplay, but this wasn't your everyday frak. "Do it already," she spat out.

Lee grinned as he lifted his head and looked at her.

Racetrack rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to be caught frakkin' me?"

He chuckled as he slid up her naked body a little and kissed her. "Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" he whispered against her lips. He maneuvered his hardness between her thighs, teasing her opening as he teased her mouth.

She groaned as he slid into her, every muscle in her body tensing as he pushed deeper. In rapid succession, their movements matched each other, zealous and forceful, in and out – their hips crashing and grinding.

Lee shuddered as he thrust into her. "Gods."

"Never… speak… of… this," she managed to get out in gasps.

"Never," he replied throatily as he held firmly onto her leg, draped over his shoulder, and drove further into her.

Maggie trembled, her body quaking as her climax flooded over her. She squirmed beneath his weight, her back arching, shoving him further into her and causing him to tighten and find his own release.

Lee collapased on top of her, breathing heavily. "Frak," he grunted.

Maggie closed her eyes, relishing the brief moment of ecstasy.

"Gods," he muttered, catching his breath.

Maggie chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"A good frak?" Maggie leaned forward and placed a kiss against his cheek.

Lee grinned.


End file.
